


Let It Snow!

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Jim and Bones run into a problem more endemic to Iowa than Georgia. Somewhat inspired by both the pictures on the lj site AND a comment by Joja. Don’t own them.





	

“I thought you said it doesn’t snow in Georgia!” Jim yelled over the roaring wind outside Bones’ Mother’s home.

“This isn’t snow!” Bones yelled back, barely able to see three feet in front of him.

“Yeah, tell me about it! I’ve seen a few blizzards in Iowa, and this is what it looks like!” Jim yelled. Bones had no breath shouting back a retort, and it was a miracle they found the front door. Only, it was the kitchen door in the back. “Wow, we really got turned around!” Jim yelled as he knocked on the door. Bones rolled his eyes, his mother had given Jim keys to the house the first time Bones brought him home in their first year at the Academy. Captain of his own starship, almost became an Admiral, and he still can’t use the keys.

The door opened as Eleanor anxiously waved them into the warm kitchen. “Warm, it’s warm,” Bones kept chanting to himself as he and Jim stripped out of their jackets.

They were so intent on sitting down that Bones never noticed another family member and her mom sitting at the table. “Hey, Jo,” Jim said to the little girl.

Bones did a double take. His little girl was now ten years old and bouncing up and down, excited to see her Dad and Uncle Jim. Bones removed his gloves and Jocelyn was riveted to the ring on his left hand and Eleanor’s eyes turned to the matching one on Jim’s. “So,” Jocelyn drawled out. “When did you two get hitched?”

Jo gasped in surprise as Eleanor turned to hug Jim’s face before setting two cups of hot chocolate before them.

Jim took a sip from his cup before closing his eyes. That tasted good! “Last month. We were on Risa awaiting the new Enterprise when we just decided to do it. Uhura can throw one heck of a shindig at the last minute,” Jim replied. Jim noticed a ring on Jocelyn’s finger as well. “When did you and Mike get hitched?” he asked.

“Last week,” Jo said, jumping up and down in excitement. That explained why the monthly child support/alimony check had gone down by half.

“I’m happy for you,” Bones told her. “Mike’s a good man.”

Jocelyn unexpectedly hugged Bones as he met Jim’s gaze. “So, why are you camping out here?” Jim asked.

“The power went out at home,” Jo told him. “Mike’s out of state on company business, so, I asked Eleanor if she wouldn’t mind taking us in. She said come on over.”

“Happy New Year, Daddy!” Jo said with a grin.

“Is it that time again?” Bones exclaimed feigning shock. Jo giggled and Jim smiled.

“Daddy, you’re silly,” Jo said.

Eleanor looked at them, “In that case, Jim, you won’t be needing that room I gave you. Not that you ever used it…” she said with a laugh. “It’s late, boys, go on to bed, she told them.”

They wandered into Bones’ room and looked around as they undressed. The cozy room was a relief as the stripped down and climbed into bed. They kissed and snuggled as they turned off the lights. It had been a difficult few months with everything that had happened. The loss of the Enterprise had been the final straw in their yearning for each other and to go home. They had done both. As they made slow love in the pale moonlight, all that they could wish for in the New Year was right here. The Universe could do what it wanted, but their lives were finally their own.


End file.
